


What About Babysitters?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [14]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: And One Babysitting Fail, Babysitting, Cool Uncles, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Chapter 9]<br/>Should she use family? Should she ask for references or credentials? What about nanny cams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Babysitters?

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!!  
> This chapter is intersected with flashbacks. They will appear in pairs. The first will be of the first time Loki was left with a particular caregiver and the second will be of the latest time he'd spent with those caregivers.  
> I hope I didn't make it too confusing. If you have questions, feel free to ask.

The most unusual thing about about raising Loki is that Thor categorically refused to hire a nanny. He had this silly notion that, to Loki, it wold feel as if they were foisting him off to other people to raise. Ridiculous. But Thor was adamant, and Sif tended to trust him implicitly in all things Loki. Thus no nanny was hired.

Truth be told, it wasn't that much of a burden. It was easy enough to spend that extra bit of time to make sure Loki was dressed, fed and attending his daily classes. The servants took care of the small things, like cleaning up and preparing his meals. One servant was tasked with reminding Loki of his classes if Thor or Sif weren't there to do that. Fortunately, Asgard was once again in a state of Peace. Peace meant less petitioners and issues to deal with during court, thus both Sif and Thor often found the time to spend on Loki.

But not always. There were times when both Sif and Thor were too busy wit royal duties to take proper care of Loki. But Thor refused to hire even a temporary nanny for those occasions. He claimed that there was no sense in hiring a stranger when Loki had so many uncles available.

Sif was skeptical, but Thor's conviction was difficult to deny.

Volstagg and his wife were an obvious choice. They were both excellent with children of any age. Their large brood of children was also a plus – Loki always had a playmate around. Volstagg and his wife were their first choice each time the need arose. Even though the beginnings were rather tentative, as one would expect.

~

_“Greetings, Thor!”_

_“Greetings, Volstagg! How are you today, my friend?”_

_Volstagg laughed. “So far it has been most excellent.”_

_“That is good to hear!” Thor grinned and subtly nodded his head at his right leg. Loki was hiding behind it, peeking out at Volstagg._

_Volstagg smiled down at the boy. “And greetings to you as well, Young Loki!” He called amicably._

_As the attention shifted to him, Loki moved out from behind Thor's leg. “Greetings, Friend Volstagg.” He intoned with a polite bow. Sif, standing behind, could see how his little back was tense beneath his tunic._

_“Are you excited to spend time in my care today?” Volstagg continued undeterred._

_Loki glanced up at Thor and folded his hands behind his back. “Yes, Friend Volstagg.” He said in a flat tone._

_Volstagg chuckled and crouched down in front of him. “Worry not, Loki. We will take good care of you.” He turned slightly and pointed his thumb at his house. There were two little redheads peeking out of the window. “See those two?”_

_Loki nodded._

_“They are both very close to your age. They are most excited to play with you.”_

_The little girl stood up on her tiptoes and waved. Loki waved back shyly._

_Volstagg shared a smile with Thor, then patted Loki on the shoulder. “Will you come inside and meet them?”_

_Loki glanced up at Thor again, then turned around and looked to Sif. She nodded at him with a tight smile, and Loki turned back to Volstagg. “Yes. Please.”_

_Volstagg smiled warmly and stood. “Come on, then.” He held out his hand, and Loki grasped it after a brief moment of hesitation. “Say goodbye to your brother and Sif, first.”_

_Loki turned around obediently. “Goodbye, Thor. Goodbye, Sif.” He said, looking at them as if he was a puppy being left on the doorstep for the night._

_Thor knelt down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Be good, Loki. We will be back by the evening.”_

_“Yes, Thor.”_

_Sif stepped forward and gave him a pat on the head. “You will have fun here.” She promised him._

_“Yes, Sif.”_

_“You two should get going. You don't want to be late.” Volstagg reminded them, and Thor nodded. He stood up and took step back. “Goodbye, Loki.”_

_Sif tugged on his arm and they walked to the waiting carriage. Heimdall was already waiting to send them to Svartalvheim. Volstagg and Loki stayed in front of the house, watching them leave. They only went inside when the carriage disappeared around the corner._

~

Now, Loki was as much a member of Volstagg's family as his own children.

~  
_Loki jumped out of the carriage and ran up to the house without waiting for Sif. Volstagg met him in the doorway._

_“Greetings, Young Loki!”_

_“Greetings, Friend Volstagg! Look, I can be as voluminous as you!” He exclaimed and shifted his body type to match Volstagg's. Good thing Sif had put him in a stretchy tunic today, otherwise that belly would've ripped it right apart._

_Volstagg laughed. “I see I have competition for my title! You look most handsome, Young Loki!”_

_Loki grinned and shifted back. Then he simply squeezed past Volstagg and sprinted inside, calling Gyda and Kjeld._

_Sif laughed as she walked up to Volstagg. “He couldn't wait to show you since he learned it yesterday.”_

_“Quite a feat.” Volstagg agreed. “Soon he will be shifting into full copies of people.”_

_“Aelgilfu assures us he's still a few decades from that. His magic must mature more, first.”_

_“Gyda has started talking about learning shapeshifting.” Volstagg chuckled. “I think soon we will have two young Tricksters running around.”_

_Sif chuckled. “That will be an interesting time for us, I'm sure.” She checked her time crystal. “I must leave now. Thor will pick him up by moonrise.”_

_“Safe trip to you, my Friend.”_

~

In the event Volstagg and his wife were unavailable, the caregiver duties fell to the next most reliable person. Hogun.

~

_“Loki, we have returned!” Thor called as soon as they arrived back._

_“Thor!” Loki yelled and all but threw himself at his brother, clinging to him in a hug._

_“Greetings, my brother.” Thor pressed a kiss to his forehead and rubbed his back. “Were you good for Friend Hogun?”_

_Loki huffed against his shoulder. “Yes.” He mumbled with a pout._

_“What is wrong?” Sif asked, brushing some of the dirt off of Loki's trousers. He must've played in the gardens._

_“Friend Hogun said seven words to me. I counted.” He told her with a morose look. He lifted his head and looked to Thor. “I believe he is angry with me.”_

_“I'm sure he is not.” Thor gave him a reassuring smile. “Friend Hogun is of very few words. Do not take his reticence to heart.”_

_Loki looked skeptical, but nonetheless nodded. “Okay.”_

~

Over the years, Hogun remained a reliable, if unpopular choice.

~

_“Loki! We have returned!”_

_“Thor! Sif!” Loki ran up to them. “I got twenty one and a half words out of Friend Hogun!”_

_“Really?” Thor knelt down and put one hand on Loki's little head. “And a half?”_

_“He stopped midway.” Loki admitted with a pout. “I think he was going to say 'apple', but I only got an 'ap'.”_

_Sif chuckled and walked over to Hogun. “You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?” She asked in whisper, so that Loki wouldn't hear._

_Hogun smirked. “I have to keep him occupied somehow.”_

_Sif pursed her lips to hide her grin._

~

The one time Hogun had been unavailable as well, Fandral had been their next choice. Like with the others, Sif and Thor had assumed that Fandral would manage taking care of Loki with few problems. As it turned out, Fandral had trouble remembering that Loki was now a _child_ and that children require supervision. And that meant not leaving said child _alone_. Especially not in the middle of a crowded market place.

~

_The beauty across the street winked at him, and Fandral returned it with a dashing smile. Oh, he could not pass this up. “Hey, Loki.” He knelt down and nudged the kid's shoulder. “You see that wench over there?”_

_Loki looked away from the book stall he was perusing and turned to him. “A wench?”_

_“The one with the red hair.” Fandral pointed towards her with a subtle jerk of his elbow._

_The frown on Loki's face only deepened. “Yes?”_

_“She's giving me the sultry look. I'm gonna go talk to her, see if I can get something going. If you know what I mean.” He winked at Loki, and ignored the confused look he got in reply. “You'll be fine on your own for a spell, right?”_

_“Ummm...”_

_“Great.” He patted Loki's shoulder and stood up. “Wait for me here, all right?” He didn't wait for a response and marched straight to the wench. She giggled sweetly when he gave her his most charming smile._

_Loki made a small noise in the back of his throat and looked around. It was nearing noon and the market place was at its busiest. Loki curled his arms against his chest and drew back against the stall._

~

That could have ended in disaster. Thankfully, there were others around who were much more responsible than that.

~

_“Guard!”_

_“Yes, sir, Noble Heimdall?”_

_“Go to the market place. At the book stall from Vanaheim, you will find Prince Loki, unattended. Bring him here.”_

_“Yes, Noble Heimdall.” The guard saluted and marched out of the observatory. He climbed onto his horse and galloped towards the city._

_Heimdall glanced to Loki. He was still standing by the stall, but he's started looking around with a worried furrow to his eyebrows. Fandral, meanwhile, was completely engrossed with the wench. She was pulling him towards her rooms above the Winking Centaur Inn._

_Heimdall shifted his jaw side to side, then looked back to Loki. Still there, good. Heimdall had trust in the guard, he was nearing the market place already. A minute or two more._

_His sight stayed with the Prince until the guard collected him. Then he looked away and did a quick sweep of the Realm. He still had his duties._

_*_

_“Greetings, Thor! Greetings, Sif!” Loki called as soon as they stepped through the Bifrost portal. Thor scooped him up into his arms and tossed him into the air. “Greetings, Loki!” He said as he caught him._

_Sif echoed it and put her hand on Loki's shoulder. “Are you our welcoming committee?”_

_“Yes! But Noble Heimdall wouldn't allow me to go pick flowers to welcome you with.” Loki admitted with a pout._

_“A kiss is just as sweet.” Thor pecked his cheek and Loki giggled._

_Sif chose to focus on a different detail. “_ Heimdall _didn't allow you?”_

_“No.” Loki shook his head, and Sif and Thor shared a look._

_“Where was Fandral? Did he leave you here?”_

_“No.” Loki looked down to Thor's shoulder. “Friend Fandral saw a Lady at the market and he went to talk to her.” He explained, his little fingers playing with the clasp of Thor's cape._

_Thor stared at him, both eyebrows raised. He turned to Heimdall. “Is this true?” He narrowed his eyes when all he received in response was a nod._

_Sif put her hands on her hips. “More details would be appreciated, dear brother.” She hissed._

_Heimdall inclined his head, still not looking away from the infinite cosmos. “Fandral the Dashing took Prince Loki to the town market. There, he caught the attention of a woman with whom he has had relations in the past. He decided to leave Prince Loki unattended while he pursued her.”_

_Thor closed his eyes and let out a displeased sound. Sif clenched her jaw._

_Heimdall continued. “I decided to have a guard bring Loki to me. Here he awaited your return.”_

_“It was very fun, Thor.” Loki chimed in with a smile. “Noble Heimdall showed me the stars, and then I drew pictures. Do you wish to see them?”_

_Thor smiled. “I would love to, Loki, but later. Once we are in our rooms.”_

_“Yes, Thor. Oh, and I practiced my reading. Noble Heimdall helped only a little.”_

_Sif patted his back. “It is good to hear you've enjoyed your day. Now it is time for us to return to the palace. Bid Heimdall goodbye and thank him for his hospitality.”_

_“Yes, Sif.” Loki wiggled until Thor placed him back on the ground. Then he sprinted over to Heimdall and gave him a hug. However, Loki was still just a small child, whereas Heimdall was a man of imposing build. Thus Loki ended up just wrapping his little arms around one leg. “Thank you, Heimdall.” He murmured._

_Heimdall rested one hand on the back of his little head. “You are welcome, Loki. You were a most pleasant guest.” Loki grinned up at him and gave his leg another squeeze._

_Sif smiled. It seemed just as she was determined to be a mother to Loki, Heimdall has taken it upon himself to be an uncle to him. She hoped they both would succeed._

_A moment passed, and Loki released his hold. Heimdall ruffled his hair, then Loki turned around and returned to them._

_Thor knelt down and stroked a gentle hand across his head. “Do you have your things?”_

_Loki nodded with a sound of agreement. “Noble Heimdall made me pack before you arrived.” He pointed at a wicker basket by the entrance. Sif grabbed it._

_They made their goodbyes, and Sif promised to visit soon. Possibly with Loki. As they were walking down the Bifrost bridge, Fandral came dashing towards him. He was looking a bit wild around the eyes, and he was panting as if he had ran across the city._

_“THOR! SIF! LOKI IS-” He caught sight of the boy in Thor's arms, and stopped in the middle of the Bifrost. He looked as if he was seconds away from collapsing from relief. “Oh, thank the Heavens, he's with you. I mean-” He stood straight and forced out a laugh. “Of course he's with you. Where else would he be?”_

_“Fandral.” Thor handed Loki to Sif, then marched up to him. His expression was as thunderous as the sky above them. “We will have words about this, my friend.” He growled, his voice like the clap of thunder._

_Fandral gulped. “I am certain they will be deserved.” He bowed his head and stepped aside to let them pass._

_Sif restrained herself from kicking him as she walked pass. Though satisfying, it would only make Thor frown. He claimed petty violence was a bad example for Loki._

~

After that debacle, leaving Loki with Fandral had been relegated as the last possible option. Unfortunately, there were times when beggars couldn't be choosers. Like today. Thor was in Svartalvheim, Hogun was vising his family in Vanaheim, and Volstagg and his wife had taken their entire brood for a family trip. Heimdall couldn't help because he had his duty. Loki being in the Observatory, with someone who couldn't prioritize his safety over his duty was not a viable option. Sif had no choice.

Thankfully, it seemed Fandral was learning.

*

“And you're absolutely sure there is no one else?” Fandral pleaded, desperation clear in his voice. “Anyone else?”

“If there was, I would not leave him with you.” Sif pointed out with a scowl.

“Great.” Fandral sighed and turned to Loki. He forced himself to smile. “So, Loki my man. You're gonna spend some time with your uncle Fandral. What do you say to that?”

Loki just stared at him.

Fandral's smile slid off his face and his shoulders slumped. “Please don't cry this time?”

“I didn't cry.” Loki protested and Fandral huffed.

“ **I** did. I really did.” He murmured with a far away look. Then he shook his head and waggled a finger at Loki. “You don't wander off.”

“And you don't take your eyes off of him.” Sif ordered in a stern voice. Then she knelt down by Loki and cupped his cheek. “Loki. I will be gone till evening. You are to obey Fandral, and stay close to him at all times.”

“Yes, Sif.”

Sif nodded and stood. “And Fandral. Stay in the palace.”

Fandral nodded. “Yes, Ma'am.” He huffed with a pout. “Please rethink this. I'm really not good with kids, Sif.”

“Just... treat him like any one of Volstagg's children.”

“I'm horrible with them as well!”

Sif counted off on her fingers. “Entertain him, feed him, make sure he doesn't end up bleeding and _stay in the palace_.” She grabbed Fandral's collar and pulled him closer. “Do not leave him alone.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Good.” Sif nodded. She released Fandral and gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. “You will survive. You both will.” She gave Loki's shoulder a squeeze, then marched off to her waiting carriage. They both will survive, she reassured herself.

*

When she returned that evening, Loki was once again awaiting her in the Observatory with Heimdall. This time, however, Fandral was with them. He was even holding Loki's hand. After she greeted the boy with a kind word and a touch to his head, she turned to Fandral.

“Report.” She commanded, and he saluted.

“I have just suffered through one of the most tedious and boring days of my entire life.” Fandral announced.

Sif frowned. “What happened?”

“I took him to the library.” Fandral explained with a wry smile. “You said entertain him, and I figured books were a safe bet. Other than dinner and potty breaks, that's where we spent the entirety of our time together.”

“I'm glad.” And she was. It was a huge relief this time Fandral had done well. “Next time you could also take him for a walk in the gardens or to the forest.”

“No, thank you.” Fandral shook his head with a dry chuckle. “Knowing my luck, he'll find another Bilgesnipe cub and it'll bite my foot off.”

“I can learn a spell that'll make it grow back.” Loki offered. He was holding on tightly to Heimdall's hand and was using it as a leverage as he swung back and forth. Heimdall was allowing it, eyes on the horizon and an amused quirk to his lips.

Sif had to smile. It was a shame her brother had his duty. He would make a wonderful caregiver.

**Author's Note:**

> There, done. Next chapter will be on Sunday the 20th.  
> There will be an Interlude on the 16th. It'll be of Loki's time with Heimdall. ^_^


End file.
